Akatsuki Fashion Sense
by Hybrid Fantasy
Summary: Sakura was right. the side effecs of being part of Akatsuki started to show. "First the emo-look, then the really depressed emo-look and now the gay emo-look? For shouting out loud, teme, snap out of it!" . WARNING: Team 7 FunnyFic. Review please


"God… teme… (insert a very noisy laugh)… you look like… damn, God bless you!" the blondes high amused, no scratch that, very idyllic chuckle filled up the damp air. His hands were surrounded around his waist, almost painfully, trying, but not accomplishing, not to fall on the wet, muddy November earth.

"Shut up…" the tall, dark man answered trough gritted teeth, a murderous look on his enormously annoyed face. His eyes, not daring to meet his ex-teammates, were focused on his rain boots with long, down tied laces. Black. Comfortable. Useful. IN style. They looked actually fucking good on him. Of course, he knew everything looked good on him, but he was trying to be modest, for his reputation at least. But, that wasn't the major crisis. THEY were so exasperating. What was their problem, by the way? They always knew how to shit him up, from calling him all the possible nicknames invented throughout the history of ninja to even dare to question about his sense of fashion. As if they were extremely up-to-the-minute. C'mon, ORANGE. And like, PINK. At least he was black. And red. And just a tiny bit of white. He looked awesome compared to them. Didn't he?

"I mean, Sasuke-kun, you really change judgments so quickly, wouldn't you agree, Naruto? First, all dressed in black, then the open shirt with that girly purple ribbon, who for your concern didn't look so hot, to this? I think those years with Orochimaru are finally starting to show." The pink-haired girl evaluated the whole situation from the very beginning to now, three and a half years later.

"Shut up…" his voice trembled with exasperation.

"You're telling me I'm not right, Sasuke-kun? You know it, I know it, even Naruto knows it. You've really decreased." She stated flatly.

"Yeah, teme. Now seriously, what the fuck happened? I know 'Oro-kun' was a pedophile, I know you got a really new, fucked up team, who by the way sucks compared to me and Sakura-Chan, I mean who has white, orange and red hair, but nothing really prepared me for this!"

"God, shut the fuck up!" he yelled, eyes burning, now facing them. His death glare was predominant on his pale features, but a slight embarrassment and humiliation tinted his cheeks.

"Geez, Sasuke-kun, I see old habits die hard. Still with the bad temper?" she questioned disappointedly shaking her head slightly.

"Hn." He responded calming down just a little bit.

"The 'intelligent' one word language is still a part of you temperament, as well. What are we going to do with you, Sasuke-kun?" the girl smiled sadly.

"Let's not forget the taste in fashion, Sakura-Chan." Naruto completed grinning.  
"Now that you mentioned it, Naruto, it's even worst than before."

"I know. I feel disappointed. Look what that new team of his is making out of him!"

"His new team?" Sakura asked unbelieving "I'm sure Akatsuki is the one to blame here. It looks like a rain coat!" she stated affected.

"What. The. Hell?" the lean figure spitted out, his anger-machine was filling up, slowly but surely.

"Your cloak, teme. It looks a rain coat. I mean it's really ugly, it makes your neck look really short and chubby. It so doesn't fit you, at all actually."

"When you decided to join Akatsuki, Sasuke-kun, we didn't know it would have such profound side effects."

"First the emo-look, then the really depressed emo-look and now the gay emo-look? For shouting out loud, teme, snap out of it!" the blonde's voice echoed throughout the air. His eyes were glimmering intensely as his lips were slightly trembling, his lips curving in a melancholic smile.

"Look who's talking!" the man across them shouted. "Orange jumpsuit? Who wears orange?"

"Hey, don't you dare comment about my jumpsuit. It's not all orange! It's got black too. And for your information, orange shows off my hair! Damn, Sasuke, that stick up your ass is getting bigger and bigger with each passing day! " Naruto screamed insulted.

"Um, Naruto, I think Sasuke-kun is right. Orange?" Sakura pointed out in a low voice.

"Sakura-Chan? You too? C'mon, admit it, orange really portrays my personality!" he argued stubbornly.

"No it doesn't." she admitted, slightly ashamed.

"And I'm not done." Sasuke breathed. "Pink hair?" he arched and eyebrow. "You know, Sakura, you could dye your hair…"

"You would happen to know, now, wouldn't you, princess?" she insulted bitterly, annoyed with his courage to state something, that isn't a compliment, about her hair. Nobody, and I mean nobody, had the right to do so and get the right to live on.

"Shut up." He ordered her around.

"Oh, I'm SO scared!" she mocked him. "And for your information, Sasuke-kun, Itachi looked way hotter than you do in this cloak! At least he looked like a real man."

"…"

"..."

The man in the long Akatsuki cloak turned around, his head starring at the ground below him as his legs were pulling his body away from his old teammates.

"Do you think we made him cry?" Sakura asked devilishly.

"Totally."


End file.
